


The Marks A Soulmate Can Make

by the_chat_meows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, That au when one writes on their arms and it appears on the other person, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: Au  where Tsukki and Yamaguchi knew they were soulmates from a young age, they tend to keep it to themselves. But along with the Au where if you write on your skin it’ll appear on your soulmate’s body too.“God as if this lesson couldn’t get any more boring!” Yamaguchi thought to himself, he looked up at the clock; another twenty minutes and they could leave. If you asked him he’d say it was twenty minutes too long. He spared a look at his friend and soul mate, Tsukishima Kei. He seemed bored too, barely paying attention as the teacher scolded some other student.Yamaguchi risked a quick look up to his teacher before quickly writing a few sentences on his arm.“Hiya~ how are you? This Lesson is soo slow >-<” Yamaguchi chuckled to himself as he looked over to Tsukishima, his confused expression quickly changing to a look of affection.“Bored. You?” How simple. How him





	The Marks A Soulmate Can Make

The Marks A Soul Mate Can Make

 

“God as if this lesson couldn’t get any more boring!” Yamaguchi thought to himself, he looked up at the clock; another twenty minutes and they could leave. If you asked him he’d say it was twenty minutes too long. He spared a look at his friend and soul mate, Tsukishima Kei. He seemed bored too, barely paying attention as the teacher scolded some other student.

Yamaguchi risked a quick look up to his teacher before quickly writing a few sentences on his arm.

“Hiya~ how are you? This Lesson is soo slow >-<” Yamaguchi chuckled to himself as he looked over to Tsukishima, his confused expression quickly changing to a look of affection.

“Bored. You?” How simple. How him

“Alright I guess. Looking forward to practice?” Yamaguchi wrote from across the room he saw Tsukki sigh and then answer with a frown; “UGH not really, the King and his Queen are too loud. they all are! I’d skip if Coach Ukai wasn’t there”

“Aww is baby Tsukki scared? Want me to protect you?~” Again from a distance Tsukki chuckled before stealing a glance at Yamaguchi, smiling lovingly.

“Terrified, what would I do without my Knight in shining armour?”

“God knows, I’m running out of room here, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah sure, Love you” Tsukishima wrote blush building up slightly on his face.

“Aww Tsukki! Luv u 2” When Tsukki looked over to Yamaguchi he was greeted with a flirty wink before the other continued his work.

~~~~~

Tsukishima would pay his whole life’s savings to be anywhere else right now, well maybe not his whole life’s savings. But a decent amount, to be anywhere other than in the gym with his annoying team mates. He walked into the changing rooms and saw the two other first years, Hinata and Kageyama, fighting about god knows what. Along with a shouting Nishinoya.

Tsukki tried his hardest to just ignore them all and get changed before the third years arrive. However though Tsukki decided to ignore them doesn’t mean they returned the favour, he realised this after being greeted with a bunch of questions.

“Oi! Tsukishima! What’s that on your arms?” Tanaka asked pointing an accusing finger to the subject in question; this was then followed by Nishinoya’s response of; “Oh! Is it those Soul mate thingies? Y’know when you write on your skin? And they see it too?”

Tsukishima just grunted in responses, pulling his jacket over his jersey in attempt to hide the already seen messages. He then heard Tanaka gush loudly holding his hand together.

“Oh, sweet young love. The nicest, the Purest! Aw Noya I want one too!”

“Me too!” Hinata Yelled which was greeted by Kageyama’s mutters of ‘Hinata Dumbass’.

And as if it couldn’t get worse, the man who started this all, Yamaguchi, Tsukki’s best friend and soul mate. Then! Then! He decides to come waltzing into the changing rooms.

“Hi, everyone! Sorry I’m late! I got held back for by this girl. Sorry again!” He bowed slightly before going to get changed next to Tsukki. Tsukishima tried and failed to subtly get Yama’s attention about the marks on their arms. But again this attempt failed. A loud gasp came from the second year duo

. “No way! You two are soul mates?!” Nishinoya jumped as he yelled pointing to the two’s arms that were being held up by Tanaka. Tsukki yanked his arm away before grumbling.

“Yeah we are. Big deal. Let us get changed” But no matter how much he wished that they’d do as he said, they did not.

“Awww, Kageyama look! They said ‘I love you’ that’s so cute!”

“Tsukki is a sap!” Kageyama mocked. If there was one thing he felt like he’d regret for the rest of his life, it was being inconsiderate to have not have gotten rid of the conversation on his arms. But however if they hadn’t found out Tsukishima couldn’t have done this. Tsukishima bent down slightly, he took Yamaguchi’s face in his hand and brought their lips to meet. It didn’t last long, just a quick peck but when he opened his eyes and saw the disgusted looks on their faces he walked out with a smug grin and a bit of sway in his walk. He didn’t look back and just left the room in silence.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading this! Any feedback welcome, please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
